I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting location services.
II. Background
It is often desirable, and sometimes necessary, to know the location of a terminal. The terms “location” and “position” are synonymous and are used interchangeably herein. For example, a user may utilize the terminal to browse through a website and may click on location sensitive content. The location of the terminal may then be determined and used to provide appropriate content to the user. As another example, the user may place an emergency call using the terminal. The location of the terminal may then be determined and used to send emergency assistance to the user. There are many other scenarios in which knowledge of the location of the terminal is useful or necessary.
A location server may exchange messages with a terminal to establish a location session for a location service. If the session establishment is successful, then the location server may communicate with the terminal for the location service. If the session establishment is unsuccessful, e.g., because the terminal does not support the location service, then the location session may be terminated. The location server may then attempt to establish a location session for another location service that might be supported by the terminal. However, each unsuccessful session establishment attempt consumes network resources and delays location service. It is thus desirable to perform session establishment as efficiently as possible in order to conserve network resources and quickly provide/obtain location service.